


Immunity

by Cyflox



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/F, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Suspense, eventually, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyflox/pseuds/Cyflox
Summary: After 5 years, two familiar faces return to Gravity Falls, Oregon.Though they're certain they're finally rid of that monstrous demon, one of the Pines can't shake the feeling that someone - or something - is watching them.





	

##### Prologue

 

    The golden sun peaked over the horizon, highlighting the all too familiar pine trees with an orange glow. The birds chirped like they normally did, the wind blew like usual, and, per regular, chilled air gripped the citizens of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It might have been the summer, but it wouldn't have really been the town if there wasn't a certain coldness to the breeze, would it? Nonetheless, Gravity Falls awoke with the sunrise as it did every morning, even 5 years after the events of Weirdmageddon. 

   Suddenly, the golden silence was broken by the rather loud screech of a city bus's brakes. The vehicle let out a  _hiss_ as the doors flung open, and two familiar faces poked out the entrance. Sunlight lit up brown hair on two figures, a male and a female, who stepped down, one more enthusiastic than the other, and the bus pulled away behind them.

    "I can't believe we're back in Gravity Falls already!" squealed Mabel, a teenage girl with a woolly outfit. Her hair was held back by her signature headband- her style hadn't changed much since the last time they visited. Her rosy cheeks glowed in the sunrise as she jumped for joy. "Still smells the same... still looks the same... Definitely still feels the same. Yeesh, does this place  _ever_ change? You'd think for a place with so many weirdos it'd be a little more interesting. Especially after-"

    "Yeah, it is pretty great," the other twin said, cutting her off. "I mean, it is kind of your fault we haven't been able to come back until now. What made you think telling Mom about the stuff that happened that summer would be a good idea?"

    "Oh, hush, brobro." Mabel pulled the top of her brother's trapper hat over his eyes playfully. "At least I wasn't an awkward mess. So what, Mom and Dad made us wait til we were 18 to see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford again? We're here now, aren't we? Give it a rest, Dipper."

    Dipper smiled. It was certainly refreshing to be back in the sleepy town, no matter what had happened before. After all, this _was_ where Dipper became interested in the paranormal, and this  _was_ the town that so many memorable things had happened. Together, the two twins had successfully done things that you'd only hear about in legends, like ending an entire apocalypse, being possessed by an evil dream demon, discovering an underground world of dinosaurs... the list went on. When he cast a glance to his sister, he could tell that she, too, was reminiscing. Memories of the paranormal flickered through Dipper's nostalgic thoughts before he turned to face Mabel again.

    "If you're so excited, why don't we just go and see Stan and Ford already?" he said.

    "Race you there!" she challenged in return. At her notion, the two were off, dashing into the woods with rolling suitcases in tow. Even after all this time, they still both remembered exactly how to get to their Grunkles' home - or, more commonly known as the Mystery Shack - down to every root and blade of grass. Dipper ducked under hanging branches while Mabel leaped across ditches. Their feet pounded against the ground with every step as they made a run for the Shack and the wheels of their luggage clattered horrible with the forest floor. Eventually, though, Dipper became winded. Exhausted, he skidded to a stop in a small clearing, doubling over in a flurry of heavy breaths and pants.

    "Tired already, brobro?" Mabel teased, not seeming fatigued in the slightest. In fact, she even jogged in place where she stood, still beaming with competition. The girl looked at Dipper with slight confusion. She knew he wasn't exactly athletic, but she didn't know he'd be this worn out from a simple run. Still, she questioned him.

    "Y-Yeah," he huffed between breaths. "I'm... good." Eventually, Dipper regained his composure and stood straight again, took off his hat, and held it at his side. His face suddenly shifted from playful to concerned in an instant, and for a second he almost looked terrified. Mabel lurched a little at his unexpected mood change, watching him look warily around the clearing, as if he was conspiring about something. Dipper's brow furrowed with every second that he took in his surroundings, and the earth seemed to spin around him like a drunken carousel. A shiver crept up his aching spine.

    "You okay?" Mabel whispered. Her disturbed demeanor was clear in the tone of her voice.

    Dipper simply muttered, "This is weird." He held his head in an effort to stop the dizziness, but to no avail. An inexplicable horror built up inside of the boy; he couldn't help but feel like something was watching him, but there was nobody there. It felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest, and it wasn't from the running.

    Mabel frowned, trying to come up with some way to comfort him. "Don't be silly. C'mon, I'm sure it's fine. You're just being paranoid, alright?" She felt strange, the way Dipper was acting. Usually this only happened after he had a bad nightmare - which had decreased in frequency over the months following the incident - but this? This definitely was strange. They had only been in Gravity Falls for twenty minutes, and one of them was already being threatened by some unknown force. Mabel knew it couldn't be  _him_. Oh, definitely not, considering he'd been, well... erased. What could it have been? Was he under some weird spell? Did a woodland witch lady replace her brother with a decoy? Did some weird gnome shoot him up with drugs?

   "Let's just go," Dipper concluded. He began walking again in the direction of the shack, motioning for his sister to follow. He had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into... maybe he  _was_ just being paranoid. Even so, the feeling of being watched loomed over him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is short but it's my first thing on here.  
> next chapter will be longer.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
